Le jour qu'on n'osait plus attendre
by La Sage Ithere
Summary: Sonamy Oneshot. Un évènement très spécial réunit des amis tous aussi spéciaux... Venez donc voir par vous même de quoi il s'agit, je suis sûre qu'il reste quelques places libres pour vous...


Disclaimer: Je ne détiens aucun droit sur les personnages et l'univers de SEGA/Sonic Team. // I do not own any right on SEGA/Sonic Team characters and universe.

* * *

**Le jour qu'on n'osait plus attendre**

En ce jour ensoleillé, sur la merveilleuse Île de l'Ange flottant par magie au dessus des Ruines Mystiques, un événement y rassemblait un groupe d'amis et d'alliés. Des êtres étonnants qui avaient partagé de nombreuses aventures ensemble durant des années, et continueraient sûrement encore.

Au milieu de cette île paradisiaque où règne la flore trônait fièrement le plus beau vestige de l'ancienne civilisation des Échidnés: le temple sacré de l'Emeraude Mère laquelle aujourd'hui gardée par leur dernier représentant, le gardien Knuckles.

En temps normal, rien n'autorisait quiconque à part lui de fouler ce sol. Mais l'évènement d'aujourd'hui n'avait absolument rien de normal. C'était un jour extraordinaire même, un jour qu'on n'osait plus attendre.

Sur les plus hautes marches des escaliers étaient réunis ceux qu'on appellent les Sonic Heroes.

Il ne manquait absolument personne, sauf peut être leur ennemi juré bien sûr. Et même trois visiteurs et amis d'une dimension parallèle avaient répondu à l'appel. C'était dire, si l'évènement en question valait le voyage!

A droite des marches se trouvaient Cheese, Cream et sa mère Vanilla, très émus. A leurs côtés se trouvaient aussi le gentil Big et son ami Froggy, l'air ravi.

Au milieu se tenaient les trois membres de la Team Chaotix, les détectives de choc, composée de Vector le crocodile, souriant de toutes ses dents, Espio le caméléon qui gardait un éternel visage serein et posé, et enfin Charmy Bee contraint de ne pas manifester sa joie à voix haute au risque d'être trop bruyant, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire largement aussi.

Près d'eux, Silver, Blaze et Marine, les amis venus d'ailleurs. Silver affichait une expression absolument ravie, tout comme Marine contrairement à Blaze qui se contentait d'un très léger sourire.

Rouge la chauve-souris, perchée sur l'épaule du robot Omega ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire d'un air attendri, elle qui est pourtant réputée pour n'éprouver ce sentiment qu'envers les bijoux, joyaux et autres pierres précieuses.

Et puis à gauche, on retrouve Shadow, les bras croisés et une étincelle d'envie dans le regard malgré une joie sincère quoique dissimulée. Près de lui, le fameux trio des Babylon Rogues, à la fois des alliés et des rivaux. Mais malgré l'air revêche qu'ils montraient ce jour là, ils étaient évidemment contents d'assister à la cérémonie. Et enfin tout à gauche et debout sur la première marche, Tails, le renard à deux queues aux premières loges du spectacle. Un sourire très ému se lisait sur son visage doux et plein d'intelligence.

Tous leurs regards étaient tournés dans la même direction.

Pas sur l'imposant joyau resplendissant de pouvoir et d'éclat, magiquement en lévitation à plus de cinquante centimètres du sol. Ni sur l'échidné écarlate parlant à l'assemblée à voix forte et dans une attitude solennelle, juste devant la pierre sacrée.

Non. Tous ces yeux étaient fixés sur le hérisson bleu et la hérissonne rose qui plongeaient dans le regard de l'autre, écoutant sans doute avec une oreille un peu distraite et un sourire les paroles de leur ami.

Lui, le héros bleu et rebelle. Elle, l'amie rose et entêtée.

Oui Mesdames et Messieurs, vous assistez à la cérémonie de mariage de Sonic the Hedgehog et Amy Rose.

« ... Et donc, par la bénédiction de l'Emeraude Mère et par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés en tant que son gardien, je vous déclare... mari et femme! »

Sous les applaudissements, les cris et les larmes de joie et les hourras, le couple enfin uni s'embrassa devant tous leurs amis et l'Emeraude Mère qui n'en finissait pas d'irradier de beauté, caressant de sa douce lumière magique et chaleureuse les longs piquants roses et la jolie robe blanche de la mariée, le visage heureux du fiancé et leurs anneaux d'or étincelants à leur doigt.

Une aventure de plus... une parmi de nombreuses autres encore.

FIN


End file.
